Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device with improved display quality.
Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescence display device, are replacing cathode ray tube display devices in response to recent demands for a reduced weight and thickness of a monitor, a television, a portable display device, or the like. Since an organic light emitting display device may have a high response speed, a low power consumption, and wide viewing angles characteristics among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device is may be considered as a next generation flat panel display device.
The organic light emitting display device may include an organic light emitting material corresponding to red, green, and blue light. Such organic light emitting material may degrade as the usage time increases, which may be a factor that determines the useful life of the organic light emitting display device.
In general, among the organic light emitting materials, the useful life of a blue-color organic light emitting material may be relatively short as compared to the organic light emitting materials of other colors. Moreover, among the blue-color organic light emitting materials, a sky blue-color organic light emitting material may have a longer useful life than a deep blue-color organic light emitting material. Since the sky blue-color organic light emitting material may have higher energy efficiency compared to the deep blue-color organic light emitting material, utilizing the sky blue-color organic light emitting material may reduce power consumption of the organic light emitting display device. However, the sky blue-color organic light emitting material may have inferior color reproducibility than the deep blue-color, which may render expressing rich and natural color difficult.
In addition, although the organic light emitting display device using the deep blue-color organic light emitting material may have improved color reproducibility and display quality, there may be a difficulty in improving energy efficiency and useful life of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.